


Pretty Voice

by hornymorgueboy



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Basketball, Bottom Tyler, Literally this is just porn, M/M, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, THIS IS PORN AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, and i couldnt help but make it smut, anyway, blowjob, blurry is kind of mean-ish, i just really love tyler joseph, okay and josh even though he isnt in this fic, so here i am, this ship needs for fics, this was a request, tyler is cute, tyler isnt out of the closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornymorgueboy/pseuds/hornymorgueboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone requested a Blurryface/Tyler high school AU, and here it is.<br/>Basically Tyler stays after basketball practice to shower in the locker rooms, Blurry finds him, and makes him feel real nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irldirk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irldirk/gifts).



> @dirksprite, I hope you're okay with smut lol  
> My mind took me to this dirty place so i jumbled it all up into this. *shoves you the work* (:
> 
> Feel free to request any kink/scenario/AU!  
> Also, if you like Joshler, go check out my collection of Joshler one shots!

“Nice run, guys. Go shower and get home. We’ve got a big game tomorrow.” Tyler’s basketball coach announced to the surrounding crowd of sweaty boys. His practice had lasted a little longer than usual, but Tyler didn’t mind. Basketball was something he loved to do. One of the few things he truly enjoyed doing, besides playing music and singing.  
He and the others all shuffled to the locker rooms, some already tugging off their jersey’s. Tyler didn’t. He usually waited until the other boys were gone to shower because he didn’t want them to see his body. It wasn’t that he was self-conscious about his body like most teenagers. Sure, he didn’t have a six pack and rippling biceps, but that wasn’t what he didn’t want to be known. It was the scars, mostly. Horizontal, simple lines across his abdomen. He didn’t like talking about it.  
But, he followed the normal routine and worked on getting his bag together, talking to his friends, and taking his shoes off. By the time he started back to the showers, there were only a few stragglers, who hadn’t got to the back before everyone else. As they left as well though, Tyler finally started undressing. He peeled off his sweaty shorts and jersey and started the shower before his underwear came off too.  
After making sure he was sufficiently alone, Tyler got in the shower stall, (which he kind of hated, actually. The walls only came to right above his waist for pete’s sake.), and started rinsing off the grime from practice. A few minutes went by and he started singing quietly. He always sang in the shower. At school, at home, at friend’s houses, once even at a truck stop when he had thrown up on himself from car sickness… But that was a different story.  
He sang a song he had written himself, really just testing out tunes and pitches. The tune of the song was still in the works, anyway. Now, as he let his guard down and sang, shampooing away at his hair, he didn’t notice the person who crept in behind him, with a straight view of his rear end.  
Blurry had come to the school after hours for one reason and one reason only; graffiti. Maybe some people would think it immature, some might even thought it was art. But the reason he was doing it was because 1) he could, and 2) he hated the basketball team. So, he headed for the locker rooms with a bag of spray paints in his hand, and a hard look on his face. But that was there most of the time.  
His plan was interrupted, however, when he passed through the door of the lockers, and was met with a voice that floated around the echo-y establishment. “Dammit.” He muttered, walking towards the showers, where the singing was coming from. He did have to admit, the guy had a nice voice. And the words became clearer as he neared, all the way to a crisp tone when he rounded the corner and was met with the golden wet ass of some kid in the shower. His name was… Tyson? Ty.. Tyler, that was it. Blurry smirked and stood there for quite some time before clearing his throat and saying, “You’ve got a pretty voice, kiddo.” In a somewhat mocking tone.  
Tyler jumped and turned, which was a mistake, because it only exposed him further. He yelped and turned again, hands over his crotch. “Uh… Sorry, I’ll leave in a second. I’ll just try off and um- I’m-“ He started stuttering. He knew who this guy was. His name was Blurryface; or rather, he called himself Blurryface and everyone else did too because no one knew his real name. He always wore black, and this red beanie even though the school dress code specifically said no hats. His voice was really deep and harsh, except not right now because it was just the two of them. Tyler briefly wondered what he was doing here, and then decided he didn’t want to know.  
Blurry just laughed at him. He was like a fucking puppy. Like he thought Blurry had never seen another dick before. “Hey, don’t mind me. You keep singing and I’ll enjoy the view.” And he winked when Tyler turned his head, a fiery blush rising up his cheeks and ears. Blurry set down the paint at the sight. This could be fun.  
“I said keep singing.” Blurry commanded him now, because he knew he had the power here and he wanted to see if this boy would do what he asked.  
Tyler shivered. He was really in trouble now. But because he didn’t want to get beaten up, he started singing shakily. Blurry waved his arms around like he was conducting Tyler as he walked forward, evil smirk still adorning his mouth. Tyler’s voice kept cracking because he knew that Blurry was coming closer. He made another mistake by moving closer to the wall, pressing himself to it in hopes to hide. Didn’t work.  
Blurry grinned and imagined a lot of perverted things right then before stepping into the shower, completely clothed. He didn’t care as his shirt and pants soaked through. Tyler did, though, when he turned for a nanosecond and caught sight of a massive boner in Blurry’s already tight jeans. He gulped and tried moving away. “Please- I really just want to go home. I won’t tell anyone you were-“  
Blurry started laughing and grabbed his arm. He had a tight grip, too. Tyler felt a twinge in his stomach. “Yeah, you’re right you won’t tell. Cause your mouth is gonna be full of my name.” And he turned the skinnier boy, pressing his back to the cold wall. Tyler moved again, but the wall was slippery and it just made it worse, causing him to slide around and not really get anywhere.  
“I hate the basketball team.” Blurry said, pushing Tyler’s arms away from his body so he was on display. Tyler tried to cross his legs but Blurry shoved his thigh between his legs. Ty widened his eyes and looked anywhere but down there or Blurry’s eyes. That’s when Blurry took advantage of his exposed neck and started a combination between licking, nipping, and kissing. Tyler hated himself for it, but he liked the way it felt.  
Ty didn’t have a boyfriend; no one really even knew he was gay, so he had only imagined this feeling. But now it was being given to him, even if it was by a total asshole. Blurry started talking again, moving his leg up and down between Tyler’s. Ty had to bite his tongue from letting out a sound that probably would’ve been embarrassing. “L-let me go.” He tried again half-heartedly. Blurry just bit down on his neck especially hard, which made Tyler whimper. He supposed that was his answer.  
“I really hate all sports.” He said, his hands now sliding around Tyler’s wet, slick body. “So that means I hate you.” He said. Tyler was caught between a fearful look at Blurry with his eyes, and a few moans escaping his mouth in pleasure. No one had ever touched his body like this in general, and it felt very nice. Blurry could tell he enjoyed it.  
“Want me to show you how much I hate you?” He purred, eyes flashing. He pressed his hips forward, his bulge throbbing against Tyler’s soft thigh. He moaned a little louder. His own already interested dick twitched at Blurry’s notion, and though he wasn’t exactly sure what was about to happen, he nodded his head. “Y-Ye-“  
He didn’t even get the word completely out before Blurry was kissing him, hard and rough. Tyler could only sit there and let him do what he wanted with his tongue and his teeth. His cock was standing at attention now, pressed back against his stomach. Blurry noted this, but didn’t do anything about it.  
Blurry pulled away. “You’re gonna get on your knees and suck my dick.” He said gruffly. Tyler gulped. He had never given anyone a blowjob before… What if he messed up and Blurry beat him up? Or even killed him. No, that was dumb, he wouldn’t go that far rig-  
“Now.”  
Blurry’s voice broke though and he dropped to his knees, watching as Blurry unzipped his jeans and pulled them down a bit. “Now, take it out and suck me off like a good little slut.” Tyler winced a little and reached forward, tugging down his boxers slowly. His cock sprang free, long and pulsing with heat. Tyler’s mouth started watering as Blurry moved closer, indicating for Tyler to start.  
He finally just closed his eyes and put it in his mouth, trying to remember how that girl did it in one of the gross pornos his cousin made him watch one time. He started sucking slowly, and took Blurry’s moans as a good sign. Then hands were in his hair, pushing his head back and forth. He concentrated on not gagging, because it would be really bad if he threw up right now.  
“Open your eyes. I want you to look at me and me only.” Blurry’s voice rang out again. Tyler did as he was told, (what other choice did he have, really?), and blinked water from his eyes to see Blurry looking down at him, his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth open. “Fuck.” He stated, starting his own pattern by thrusting in and out of Tyler’s mouth. He widened his eyes and made a noise around Blurry, but he didn’t stop. In fact, Blurry seemed to like the sound.  
Tyler slowly reached down and started stroking himself. He moaned again, muffled around cock. Blurry grinned. “Yeah, you’re gonna make yourself come for me. And only me, cause I know your little ass has never done this before.” Tyler blushed hard, but kept going, each stroke making his stomach tighten even more.  
Blurry’s grip on his hair was growing tighter as well. “Fuck- fuck I’m going to come.” Tyler moaned at his voice and felt saliva dripping down his chin, onto his chest. He thought he was going to come too. The only time Blurry took his eyes off of him was to throw his head back and go, “Oooh, fuck yes.”  
After he did, a warm liquid shot into Tyler’s mouth and he coughed, making it spill over Blurry’s dick and down Tyler’s chin. Tyler desperately stroked himself as Blurry looked back down and pulled his cock from Ty’s mouth, right as he came. Tyler’s mouth formed a loud “Blurry!” And a moan without his consent, and he looked down to see streams of white on his thighs and hand. He looked back up for approval and Blurry was smirking. “You’re a fucking twink.” He said. Tyler slumped back against the wall.

Needless to say, Tyler stayed late for “showers” quite a bit for the rest of the year.


End file.
